


Once Upon an Early Morning Flight

by Speckleification



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overweight, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleification/pseuds/Speckleification
Summary: The day I met Henry Cavill he changed my life - in more ways than one.





	Once Upon an Early Morning Flight

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to bother you but-"

  
"Oh for fucks sake, another one?! I mean seriously how are we supposed to get on with our fucking lives! See this is exactly what I’m talking about!" Exclaimed the skinny blonde standing next to the tall guy who had been my originally intended victim. "Look we don't need some stupid fan interrupting again so just get the autograph or piss off - I do not have time to deal with tiny little dweebs right now!" I turned beetroot under her intense stare and when I retreated seconds later she flung up her hands and swore, again. Clearly not a morning person. So chalking that attempt up as a supremely embarrassing failure I stalked off to find someone else able to reach the damn top shelf.

As it was I was unable to find someone else in the store who could help me at this ungodly hour and I wasn’t ready to sign a death warrant by asking prissy girl and tall quiet guy again so I resigned myself to not getting the book and would have to find something else to help pass the 9 hr flight home. I perused the (reachable) shelves for another 20 minutes trying to find anything remotely interesting but as luck would have it there was nothing up my street. As I turned to leave the store I could see tall guy (minus the blonde) standing and lets face it he was so well built as well that he was blocking most of the exit so I ducked my head and muttered "'scuse me" as quietly as possible as I tried to skirt round the impossibly built figure. "Hey" a soft British accent spoke out as a hand gently reached my shoulder, effectively stopping me in my tracks. "I'm really sorry about before, I'm happy to sign anything or take a selfie really I am, she's just... well I'm sorry you had to see that. It really wasn't cool” oh god, he’s apologising, quick think of something to say, something smart or funny, or just anything, quick, quick! But before I could form a coherent thought he beat me to it “look, can I buy you a coffee or something to make up for it?"

  
After a few seconds of blinking and staring vaguely up at him my brain and mouth finally kicked back into some form of working order "Oh, er... well that's really kind of you to offer and gosh, I feel really awkward now... heh" I rubbed the back of my neck almost self-consciously.

  
"Look let me buy you a coffee" gosh this man has gorgeous eyes. "Peace offering? Heck I'll even stretch that to a hot chocolate if coffee's not your thing" He had his hands held up in surrender and let’s face it he was pretty darn cute. Oh what the heck. What harm could it do.  
"Make that the biggest breakfast tea on the menu and it's a deal" I grinned up at him like an idiot. I had to stop myself from sticking out my hand for him to shake. Gosh what was happening to me!

 

  
So that's how I find myself sitting with none other than Harry Cavill in an airport Starbucks. Weird huh? "So where's Miss Priss?" I casually commented eyeing him over the rim of my hot drink. I wasn't sure if that was an off limits topic or not.

  
"Oh you mean Ellen? She's not flying she only came to say goodbye and apparently to verbally attack unsuspecting fans too." I grinned goofily at him to show there was, no harm done really. "So I'm curious, what was it you were going to ask for? I had you pegged as a selfie girl earlier but now I'm not so sure" there was genuine curiosity on his face with a slight twinkle in those eyes that it took me a second to think up a suitable answer and I blushed beetroot as I mumbled to the table something unintelligible. "Liar" he retorts with a big grin on his face, I open my mouth to protest in indignation but he's got a point and I instead grin back sheepishly. He asks again and I shake my head, far too embarrassed to answer. "Okay, okay, so you're not going to tell me then?" I grin at him again in response, shaking my head as I do so "how about this, if I guess it right will you tell me?" I take a moment to consider his proposal and figure as he's not going to get it it'd be fun to see what he comes up with.

"All right then, deal." I wink at him over the table and he grins back at me like a Cheshire cat. Boy this is too easy.

"Tell you what, let's make this more interesting." He states leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the table. "When does your flight leave?" I respond and he nods briefly "Loser buys breakfast"

  
"Deal." I state holding my hand out for him to shake, one firm handshake later and he's got his forefingers touching palms together as he stares at me calculatingly. I try desperately to be coy and have a good poker face but I can't help it and I have to keep biting my lip and then end up apologising when I can't contain my laughter. He starts with the basics and some I don't even dignify with an answer just the odd eye roll or a quick "pft!" Is enough to move us through the standard ones pretty quickly. Soon I find myself mirroring his position transfixed by those deep blue eyes and I catch myself wondering what those eyes look like in different emotions, are they always that hauntingly bright or whether when he's sad they would drown you in seconds or twinkle with light when he laughs or darken with lust whilst he's pounding hard into you on a worktop somewhere, sweaty naked- "Boobs" I nearly spat my tea out  
"-I'm sorry - what?!" I splutter trying to regain my composure.

  
"Is that what you wanted signed?" I cough again my eyes watering and he's finding my discomfort really quite funny, oh god, please tell me we weren't on the same wave length or was it that clear what I was thinking. Oh dear, I gulp nervously suddenly my throat feeling very dry. "It's actually fairly common and" he lowers his voice leaning down ever so slightly and i mirror this without even thinking twice about it "in this instance I really wouldn’t mind." His gaze pointedly drops down to the tank top I'm wearing and back up to my eyes. A slow wink and a wicked grin cross his features as he straightens up, clearly pleased with himself. My brain takes a moment to process this. Did that just happen?

"So I guess it's my choice for breakfast then?" He rubs his hands together and starts looking around the food court.  
"Think again buster, nice try but wrong answer" I add a wink for good effect and drain the last dregs of my tea before stretching my arms up and crossing them behind my head. Now he looks really confused "give up yet?" His brow furrows and you can almost hear the gears turning. Eventually, two hours, three cups of tea, two muffins and a biscuit later he gives up.

  
"Ok, I hold my hands up, you got me, will you please tell me?"  
I seriously consider it for a moment then eventually answer him "No"  
"What? You gotta be kidding me!" He laughs brokenly "it's gonna haunt me now forever" he pouts and his big blue eyes get even bigger "please?" I shake my head "pretty please?" I shake my head again although my resolve is failing me, I close my eyes and cover them with my hands "Ha! Puppy dog eyes won’t work on me now" I try to end my speech with an evil laugh but end up squeaking as I get poked over and over again. Soon we're both laughing so much we're nearly crying.  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you" he grins triumphantly like a child "but you can't laugh ok?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Promise?" He promises if a little insincere.

  
I fiddle with my hands in my lap, looking down at them instead of him. God I can't believe I'm doing this - quick make something up, anything! "You know the online game World of War craft?" He nods briefly, oh boy, goodbye Henry, nice chatting to you. "Wellimkindastuckonalevelandabouttogoonalongflightandcouldntreachthecheatbookcauseimsoshort" I rushed out in one breath then glanced up at him through my bangs, beetroot red. What happened next I really didn't expect. He burst out laughing. Not just chuckling, no, full bellied table slapping laughing. Oh god is he laughing at me or the situation? Should i be offended right now? Is this all a big joke? Am I about to be punked or something? I start to feel offended and upset and tears gather slightly as I go to gather my things. He holds up a hand to stop me "please, please don't go" his eyes shining with tears from laughter "so you didn't actually want anything from me other than help getting something down from the shelf?" I nod at him. He chuckles to himself and calls himself stupid a few times in good heartedly way. "Do you even know who I am?"  
I shrug sheepishly "I know your name and you were in that Tudors TV thing and of course Superman but that's about it." He smiled softly almost to himself and sat back in his chair eyes roaming me again. I shifted a little uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

 

"So you play WoW then? I would not have you down as a gamer"  
"And what's a gamer supposed to look like?" I countered with a raised eyebrow then stuck my tongue out at him just to prove I was jesting him. He grinned at me acknowledging my point.

I checked my watch and decided it was probably time to head down to the gate, my flight would be leaving soon. "Listen, it was really nice to meet you Henry and I hope you have a great flight oh and er good luck with all your fans, I hear they can come up with some strange requests" I grinned at him, feeling a slight tug on my heart strings.

"Which quest on WoW are you stuck on?" I wasn't expecting that and had to blink a few times before answering. "I'm a level 67 dark elf on standard universe. Currently on a quest for the dragon sword - do you know it? " I licked my lips nervously hoping my inner geek wasn't scaring him.  
"Yeah I do, I'm a mage mostly but it took me weeks to get through that quest." So I'm not the only geek at the table, that was quite surprising. He looked genuinely sympathetic to my quest plight too. "Here," he said fishing through his bag for a pen "you're planning on playing on your flight right?" I nodded "jot down your details and as it's my fault you don't have the cheat book I'll see if I can come give you a hand" my mouth dropped open in shock - was this really happening? Nevertheless I gave him my details and grabbed my things, thanking him for the tea and generally having a good time. He returned the sentiment and something about the way he said it made me believe it.  
As I stood in line to board I couldn't help musing over what just happened. I think I need to pinch myself!

 

The line moved slowly through and from where I was standing I could see the first-class ticket holders going through and as I cast my eyes over the line - a familiar pair of blue orbs winked back. "Stalker much?" I commented, he scoffed clearly amused. "London bound?" Stupid question really wasn't it. "Sure hope so Dreamcatcher" and with that he was gone.

 

\- So Dreamcatcher where's the rest of your group?  
\- ditched em, i ain't no bodies dragon fodder thank you very much! Lol  
\- fair enough, got a headset? or we gonna do this old school and hope for the best?  
\- i have a headset but I'd rather not...  
\- oh really? Why's that? Unless you've got an awful screechy battle cry in which case... lol  
\- it's ok for you Mr Mage in 1st but I'm stuck in economy class and the mother with three kids in the row in front looks about ready to take someone's head off...  
\- fair enough, all right quest ahoy!  
\- i can't believe you just typed that... seriously rofl here  
\- shut up and kill the harpie bitch  
\- alright keep your pants on Cavill  
\- who says they're not already off ;) ;) lol  
Ok. I'm so saving this chat journal for like ever!!

After about 15 minutes of unsuccessful battle planning and failing I gave in and plugged in my headset.  
"Come on, come on, where are you hiding huh?" Henry was muttering away to himself and it was hysterical

"Boo!" I shouted, earning death glares from the surrounding passengers.

"Look who decided to join the land of the speaking"

"Oh shut up" I jested at him "if I end up saying something I shouldn't you know I'm blaming you right?"

"Sweetheart don't blame me if you have a potty mouth" he retorted chuckling

"Dammit the spiders on my tail, kill it! Kill it! Kill it before... oh you asswipe" a young giggle could be heard from in front of me as the two 5yr old twins started repeating what I'd just said. I mouthed an apology to the red faced flared nostril mother. All the while a certain someone chuckling away in my ear.  
"What did I tell you? This is so your fault" I muttered into the mic. "So hate you right now" a hearty laugh was the only response I got.

We battled on for nearly an hour with only a few small slip ups in language, it was ok for Henry sat surrounded by grown ups in 1st class. Asshole. The mother in front was close to thumping me and it was kind of scary. With Henry's help I'd completed at least 5 more quests and levelled up twice. "You know, I hate to jinx it but I reckon we make a pretty good team"  
"You know, I think you might be right there" he added as his character swept his staff and took out several spiders in one swoop. Just as he did this another character joined the battle and in one slice killed my character in one move. "What a dickhead!" I exclaimed almost without thinking then slapped my head over my mouth as two voices in front of shouted out at the top of their lungs "What a dickhead" over and over. I got up, my laptop and game forgotten but headset still on and began apologising profusely to the woman in front. I was right in my judgement earlier she stomped and screamed at me, her body language so intimidating I was cowering in my seat in seconds. A flight attendant tried to help but was quickly cut down by the woman as she continued her tirade. I was bright red and almost close to tears as the woman continued the now highly personal attack. She'd just finished berating me and whorish ways and was just opening on my heritage when someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Ahem, I think that's quite enough now. Don't you?" All 6'1" of Henry stood behind her, arms folded muscles bulging (pants clearly on, sorry!) looking down at the woman who visibly deflated almost instantly and was mumbling about stress and tiredness but Henry ignored her and stepped between us, crouching to my level. "You okay?" I nodded at him, smiling weakly I didn't trust my voice not to betray my inner turmoil. "Come on, grab your stuff"

"-what? Henry?"  
"Just grab your stuff Muppet" he said rolling his eyes at me.  
"Um Henry?"  
"What now?"  
"Could you maybe grab my bag from up there? I can't reach..."  
"Shortass"  
"Hey! I heard that"  
"Good, meant you to" he chuckled again but did as I asked and I followed him sheepishly past all the passengers who must have heard the whole cuffufle. Some people even stood up out of their seats to take a look but Henry ignored them and continued forward, right through the curtains, right into first class.

 

I yawned sleepily and stretched out my tired muscles. I didn't remember sleeping on a plane ever being so damn comfy.... oh. Wait. Not sleeping on a plane... more like sleeping on someone... oops! Hmm wonder if I can get a selfie whilst he's still asleep. I squirm slightly from where I'm curled into Henry. both on our sides, one of my legs hooked through his, my arms pressed against his chest as one of his arms is wrapped - fairly tightly I might add - around my waist. My phone is in the pocket I'm laying on so I need to wriggle myself out of his embrace to reach it. Nope, no good, his holds too tight. Maybe if I poke him?

Damn. Still not working "Henry" I whisper quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up. "Heeenrrreee" I call softly. Still nothing "oi idiot!" Nope Nada. So I lean up to his ear and try again and the reaction shocks me somewhat as his arms engulf me further and his lips start placing hot open mouth kisses over the top of my chest. Heat starts travelling straight through me as he moans deeply and buries his head into my chest. "What the-" oh so he wakes up now. I almost deadpan at his sudden awakening. I decided to brush it off even though there's something telling me we're both in need of a cold shower right now. True to British tradition I stick with a good old fashioned brush off and ignore it mode. "Sleep well?" I ask brightly, glossing over the obvious glaring neon awkward sign hanging above his head. He mutters something that leaves even him frowning as I'm pretty sure whatever he said didn't come from the English dictionary "Yes, quite." I reply and scramble off to the loo to compose myself and tame my birds nest hair style.  
When I return, having given myself a thorough talking to in the mirror he's sitting staring into space out the window. "Penny for them?" I ask and he smiles back at me although it doesn't quite invoke the eye crinkle i was hoping for but it's a start.

 

"Henry, it's 6 weeks for Christ sake! It's not a bloody year or anything like that I don't get what the big deal is?"

"Oh Christ, not this again?! I said I was sorry can't we just leave it at that?"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have had your parents try to guilt trip me into not doing it." I fix him with a stern look but we both know this fight is already over and neither of us are actually that mad about it, ok, well maybe I am a little but he also doesn't know the surprise waiting for him in a week. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first but you were so worried I didn't want to add to it"

"Yeah I know, it just feels like forever right now."

"Just you wait, 6 weeks will fly by."

 

Henry was away filming in America and whilst initially I'd been out there with him my Dad had fallen ill and I'd flown home to the UK to be with him. He was well on the mend now and in 6 short weeks I was due to fly back out and move in officially with Henry. After 3 years of dating we'd finally decided to move in together, it had been the day after that my Dad had had a fall and broken his leg in three places. Being the only family left I'd immediately flown home to look after him. That had been 15 weeks ago.

 

Henry and I had just spent a long weekend in Jersey with his parents and it had broken my heart to leave him again, he'd had a break in filming and as my Dad was on the mend we'd jumped the chance to spend some quality time together before he flew off to location for a week then back to America. The minute he was on the plane off to shoot on location I called his PA Nat, she was a saint and had been calling me regularly, keeping me updated. Between us we'd planned for me to fly out and join him on his connecting flight back to America as a surprise. I remember his annoyance when he found out the seat next to him had been booked. He had pouted and brooded like a child, it took all I had not to reveal it all to him right there. Henry thought I'd be back at home looking after my dad for another 6 weeks before coming home. This was going to be the longest 7 days of my life.

 

As I hurried through the airport my phone began ringing. Damn it, I whipped it out of my pocket and sighed with relief when I saw who it was. "Hey Nat, how you doing?" I listened carefully as Nat launched into her latest saga with her husband Jeff eventually she got round to the plan. "How's he doing?" I asked gently  
"Not good... he actually got a warning today" I gasped in shock, Henry was so serious about his acting. I urged her to carry on "he's struggling with focus, like really struggling and his lines are all over the place he's just so off y'know? I'm so glad you're doing this for him, I thought he was gonna burst into tears earlier" it was breaking my heart to hear how hard this was on Henry. Not that he'd ever say anything but to hear it from Nat just reassured me that I wasn't the only one going crazy right now.  
"Well it won't be long, I'm just on my way up to the lounge now and I can see a tall dark handsome stranger who's just begging to be-"  
"La la la can't hear you!"  
"Haha I'm kidding Nat relax, right I'm gonna go now but thanks again for everything you're a real-" I paused as screams erupted from somewhere to my left and I turned my head towards the sound. Nat was shouting in my ear, questions demanding to know what the hell that was. "Sorry Nat, no idea what that -" I never did get to finish the sentence as a tremendous explosion ripped through the lot and threw me backwards as easily as a rag doll. I hit the ground hard and rolled skidding slipping sliding across the floor littered with debris. It was like watching everything through a kaleidoscope. No sound, just pictures, spinning whirling whizzing by.

 

 

Ouch.

 

 

I coughed twice trying to clear my lungs and immediately regretted it. Pain ripped through my left side. I think I may have cracked a rib or two in the fall but I was alive. I did a quick run through of what hurt where and was relieved to find that other than a splitting headache and my ribs I was okay... well I would live at least. It took a few minutes for my head to clear and my eyes to adjust to the light. By that point I'd got my breathing back under control and started to take note of my surroundings. Debris mainly, I was about 25 feet away from where I had been when the explosion happened. It's an explosion not a bomb - nothing to say it was a bomb. Oh crap. That sure sounds like gunshots. I need to get out of here! As quickly as I could manage I got onto my hands and knees and began crawling towards the edge of the room. There were some plant pots and a door to a staff area, maybe I could hide out in there for a bit. More gunshots and I let out an involuntary whimper. Biting my lip I shimmied across some more rubble trying desperately to stay low.

A 'psst' sound came from the edge of the rubble I'd just negotiated my way over and I turned my head quickly seeing four others hiding behind a large block - how long had I been out? I quickly changed course and made my way over to their small group. Nods where all the greetings we could muster. I nodded my head towards the door marked staff only and the older gentleman mouthed one at a time - keep watch to me. I nodded in reply and then noticed a 5th member of the group a young girl who couldn't be any older then 6, her big wide green eyes stared up at me and i smiled widely, waving to her. She shrunk back behind the gentleman and he put a comforting hand on her head.  
One by one we crawled or shuffled over to the door marked Staff Only and crept inside, breaths held until the last member of our group made it inside and as the door closed gently behind us a sigh of relief ran through everyone but me that is. All I could think about was where the hell was Henry?

 

"On three... one... two... three" I gulped and winced as the needle penetrated my skin. "Ouch ouch ow ow owww!" I did not like hospitals. I squeezed the side of the bed as hard as I could trying really hard not to cry. The doctor chuckled at my reaction "ack! Seriously?! I mean oww! Gosh you must be such a masochist. Grr hurry up and get me ooout flip flip flipping hell" I panted out. A swift pop and a satisfied smile from the doctor.  
"All done, you can open your eyes now"  
"I hate you" I mumbled up at him, not wanting to look at the smiling lunatic.  
"Here's a script for painkillers and we'll need you back here in 5 days to get those stitches checked and further x rays. No driving, no heavy lifting, no alcohol and if you experience any pins and needles in the arm or nausea come back and see us, okay?"  
I nod gingerly and grab the script from his fingers wincing gently. Trust me to make a mess and I still hadn't called Henry yet... oh god I was not looking forward to that conversation.  
"Hey Henry, it's only me, er.. guess you're pretty busy on set but give me a call when you get a sec, nothing major but... yeah speak soon. Okay bye" God that was horrible and now the Taxi driver is smirking at me in the rearview mirror.  
Finally I made it back to Henry's flat and let myself back in. I'd done a real number in the kitchen, I'd reached up to grab a bowl from the top shelf, not realising that the bowl was full of coins and had dropped the bowl straight on to the top of my head. The force of the fall had pushed me back and I'd fallen back bouncing off the breakfast bar. 8 stitches in my forehead a dislocated shoulder and a concussion later I was feeling pretty sorry for myself. The next door neighbour Sally had heard the crash and my screech of pain as I hit the floor and come running. Henry had given her a key for emergencies and thank god he had. Sally had found me on the floor and called an ambulance.  
"Knock knock" Sally's head popped around the door. I smiled in response feeling completely wiped out.  
"Sally I just wanted to say thank you so much for earlier. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you..." tears began to form in my eyes "just... thank you so much" the tears were coming thick and fast now - god I was a mess!  
"Now now, you were so very brave and it's all okay now" she shushed me gently wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me towards the bedroom. "Henry will be home soon and it'll be all ok, come on now let's get you to bed and when you wake up it'll be ok"  
"I couldn't reach him..." I burst out my lower lip wobbling. "He'll be upset and I don't want to make him mad" another deep sob "I made such a mess and... and..." now I couldn't even breath I was sobbing so hard. Sally held me gently murmuring softly and rubbing soothing circles on my back.  
"Now now, come on you leave Henry to me and besides his anger is just him showing that he cares. That man loves you to the plutonic moon, or wherever that darn characters from, and back again! So don't you doubt it" her words were soothing and her tone gentle as she helped me into bed. I sheepishly asked if she'd stay till I fell asleep and she agreed. She sat on the edge of the bed stroking my hair softly and within seconds I was gone.  
"Where is she?!" Henry called out loudly seeing his neighbour sat at his breakfast bar and his kitchen in pieces. The sound of his voice woke me from my slumber and despite the fact that my whole body ached like hell and someone was using a sledge hammer inside my skull the sound of Henry's voice was like a comforting balm.  
"Now wait one minute young man! Park your keister down at this table right now before you go any further. That young woman in there has been through a terrible ordeal and you will not going bursting in there and waking her up. She needs to rest and you are not to get your heiney in a bunch because of an accident. What that girl needs is tlc and I'll be checking up on you so watch yourself young man."  
Henry was flabbergasted, he wasn't angry but when a friend of his had called Nat to ask if he was ok having seen ambulance at his address and his door open he'd assumed the worst.  
"You're serious about this girl right?" Henry nods "then make an honest man of yourself. What is it that they say?" Henry looked at her confused. "You know the woman with the enormous hoohaa... If you like it..." Sally hummed a few bars of the Beyonce tune, winked, patted Henry on the shoulder and left the flat still humming away.  
Slowly, very slowly I might add, I made my way to the door frame and leant against it watching Henry staring intently at the kitchen floor. He sat himself at the breakfast bar his head in his hands and looked so lost. "Henry? I'm so sorry about the mess... I'll clear it up I swear"  
He just looked up at me with those big wide eyes, red rimmed and tired. He didn't say a word and I fidgeted under his gaze toying with the edge of his t shirt. Eventually he just got up out of his chair and enveloped me in his arms. I tried to speak, explain, apologise but he hushed me gently and just held me and just like that Henry made everything ok.

 

I groaned slightly, my body aching from the ordeal so far. There were now 17 of us hauled up in the employee lounge. It had a drinks dispenser in the corner and a vending machine which someone managed to crack open so we weren't starving. The adrenaline had run its course and the aches and pains were beginning to come through.  
"Hey kid, you doing ok there?" Ralph a retired gardener from Texas who was flying back home after seeing his grand kids for the first time. I shot him a lopsided grin and stuck my tongue out blowing a raspberry at Lily who was 5 and a quarter and presently curled up next to me. Her big eyes didn't miss a trick. It was now nearing 2 hours since the first explosion had hit the airport. Since then 3 more explosions had gone off and several rounds of gunshots. Nobody here knew what the hell was happening or why just that we would do the best we could to stay hidden, undiscovered - just in case. My heart ached thinking of Henry, I desperately wanted to go searching for him but I knew that wasn't exactly a bright idea. My ever helpful imagination kept picturing the worst. So many times I'd seen him in character going through the motions, seen those eyes dim and lose focus but this, this wasn't a film this was real. So very real.

 

Mustn't cry, mustn't cry. Oh sod it here come the water works. I can't help it, it's like it's programmed in for this to happen. A warm arm wraps around the top of my shoulder and pulls me gently to them. I wrap my arms around them trying to stop the light shower becoming a full on flood. A chuckle runs through the strong chest I'm wrapped around and a thumb wipes the tears away as those oceanic depths catch me in their embrace. “God I hate weddings.”  
As a slow song comes on we both share a grimace and shoot for the bar laughing along the way. He orders and we stand drinks in hand with our backs to the bar watching it all unfold. I sigh tiredly and lean against him, his arm wraps around my shoulders and I lean into his side. I grin drunkenly at the old ladies who sidle up to the bar. "Ahhh would you look at that" they coo and to be honest I'm not paying much attention "I give it a year before he proposes-"

"Who's to say he hasn't already?"

"No ring idiot, gee maybe it's time you went to a home Meryl, you're losing your touch"

"Oh shut it you"

My warm pillow leans down and rests their chin on my head. "So do I hear wedding bells for you two or will it be the pitter patter of tiny feet first?" I snap out of my daydream as a withered hand knocks me on the forearm gently. I blush scarlet as does my companion when we realise that they're talking about us!

"We-"

"-it's not -"

"-no way-"

"-friends-"

"Ladies, what we mean to say is" Henry clears his throat gently and runs a finger down the edge of his shirt collar "we're not together, both of us are in a relationship with other people" he nods firmly as of to prove a point but the old ladies hoot with laughter, slapping the bar as they do so.  
I look up at him, he's staring at the ceiling clearly exsasparated. I nudge him gently "wanna get out of here?" I murmur quietly. The look of relief on his face says it all and we shimmy off through the crowds without so much as a good evening to the old ladies.

 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. God it feels like the clock is actually inside my brain. My head is pounding and everything aches. Scratch that everything burns. I open my mouth to groan but before a sound can come out a rough hand clamps over my mouth and my eyes shoot open in panic. Ralph’s the one doing it, his eyes wide with fright as he holds a finger to his lips. I nod in agreement and he releases it pointing to the door and making a gun motion. I stiffen and a little hand next to me grips me tightly. Lily is crying silently with a finger over her lips so I hold her to me tightly, rocking her gently. Two taps on my shoulder and I can see everyone is crawling slowly to the other end of the room, pushing lily ahead of me we start our crawl. Hands and knees through all this debris is difficult and at one point Lily lets out a whimper of pain as she puts her hand down on some glass. There’s a collective holding of breath but after a few moments of silence we carry on again, a bit more hustle to our movements than before. I pray silently to myself. I pray that Lily makes it through whatever this is and finds her family. I pray not too many lives have been lost but mostly I pray for Henry, I pray that he’s OK. That he’s safe and I pray that I’ll get to see him again.

A loud shout erupts from behind us followed by the sound of more shots being fired and I pull Lily into me, my hands over her ears to shield her from the noise. Our backs are covered by the tables we’re crawling under but that’s about it, there’s another door further ahead which is what we’re aiming for. A few members have already made it but there’s about 4 feet of open space between the end of the tables and the next doorway. It’s directly in the line of sight of the door we came through originally, the one where all the gunshots are coming from. The group keeps progressing forward and soon there’s only 4 of us left under the tables. We freeze taking a deep breath and Lily and I make our break together. Being the only female in the group Lily stuck to me like glue having been separated from her parents in the initial blast. She cries openly in my arms, tears pouring from her eyes as we make it through the next doorway and it swings shut behind us. I hush her gently trying not to be too harsh on the poor thing and pull her up into my arms, cradling her gently. We sit for a few minutes until the last two members of our group join us and we move onwards, keeping low, keeping out of the line of sight of the small round windows that are in each of the mahogany doors.  
At long last we pause, taking stock of our surroundings, this place is a maze of corridors and luckily there weren’t too many people around at 2am when we had all been picking up our flights. I just hoped to god that Henry was ok. I sent up another silent prayer as we sat catching our breath, Lily was finally quietening and falling asleep in my arms. She was heavy but at least she was safe. I could carry her for a bit longer although I wouldn’t be very stealthy if it should come to it but something about her made me want to protect her with everything I had, I guess the paternal instinct was finally kicking in.

 

“If you’re that unhappy why don’t you just dump him huh? And then I wont have to listen to you whine all the goddamn time”  
“It’s not that straight forward Henry and you know it!” I countered, this argument was getting us nowhere but the worst part was he had a valid point. I was unhappy, very unhappy but I couldn’t bring myself to cut the ties with Justin quite yet, mainly because I was afraid of being alone but I wasn’t going to admit that to anyone, let alone Henry.  
“Yeah well, you sound like a broken record - either sort it out or quit whining. ‘Cause to be honest I’m sick of hearing about it. Next time call your girlfriends, not me, I’m done with this.” Ouch. Henry could be abrupt at times but never like that. A few angry tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them back, maybe he was right.  
I chewed on my straw thinking hard over what he’d said, the conversation playing over and over in my mind. It’s been nearly 3 weeks since I’ve heard from Henry, a new record for us. I know I was wrong to burden him with all my relationship problems but he was wrong to, wasn’t he?

“Oi! You just gonna sit there or you gonna come give Daddy a kiss” a voice broke me from my little thought stream with a jump. How did he get in here? He doesn’t have a key?  
“Justin, Hi! How’d you get in? I didn’t hear you buzz?” I got up quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smelt like booze, booze and womens perfume.

“I got one cut last week babe, I told you.”

“No, you didn’t tell me that”

“Babe darling, come here, I’ve missed you and that sexy little behind of yours, come here and show Daddy how much you’ve missed him huh?” I grimaced in disgust as his hands grabbed my arms, his palms were still sweaty. I hated when he called himself Daddy, there was something about it that was just so disgusting but no matter how much I asked him not to do it he never listened. In fact any time I said no he only pushed and pushed until I gave in. He pulled me tight up against him and with one hand unbuckled his belt, slipping his hand into his underwear to stroke himself, it was 3am for christ sakes and we were supposed to have dinner together at 8pm. I’d had dinner all set out for him and had been worried when he didn’t show, didn’t answer his phone. It was only when his hand reach the top of my head and I saw the lipstick stains on his cuff and shirt collar that I realised this was all wrong. This relationship was all about what he wanted and I was handing it to him on a plate, I was fed up of keeping my mouth shut when I knew he was sleeping around with other women and I snapped. Smacking his hand away. “Get off of me!” I screeched at him, “Get out, get out, get out.” I couldn’t take it any more this was not what a relationship should be like!

“What the fuck?” he shouted back.

“This relationship is over, get out!” I screamed at him as he walked towards me using his full 6ft frame to overpower me.

“What did you say” he leaned in to me menacingly, his breath in my face making me wince  
I took a deep breath, I could do this, I had to do this. “Get out. This relationship is over.”  
“You’ll regret this bitch, you won’t ever find anyone as good as me, you hear? And you spend all that time fawning over your friend Mr British Prick when he ain’t ever gonna look twice at a dirty rotten scrubber like you.” That was it, that was the moment right there when I reached out and punched him hard across the jaw.  
Flip flipper flipping hell that hurt! But the look on his face was priceless, he spat blood out from his split lip and glared at me menacingly. “I said, Get out.”  
“You haven’t heard the last of me bitch - just you wait!” and with that he was gone.  
I sat down on the bed and cried desperately, firstly because I’d lost Henry, secondly because my hand was aching to high heaven but most of all because I was once again all alone.

 

A shiver ran down my spine as a scream, a womans scream was heard from somewhere. I couldn’t tell if it was nearby or not, my heart was beating too loudly in my chest. Lily was crying loudly, heart breaking wails and and nothing I could do or say would quiet her. The others in the group were trying to find ways to make her quiet, some gentle ways some disgusting. They argued between themselves until it reached breaking point and I’d had enough. “Enough!” I whispered harshly at them, “If you’re that bothered by it then leave us here and go on but I will not allow you to harm an innocent child just to save your own ass!” I hissed venomously at them meaning every word.  
“So be it” was the only response and with that our group of 17 became just 5.

 

I boxed up as much of Justin’s stuff as I could and left it on the curb for the bin men. My knuckles were swollen and blackened but it was a reminder that I had been strong, that I had stood my ground and won for once. I had to change my number, change my door locks and email addresses but it meant that I could have a fresh start.  
Nearly two weeks after the big fight there was a knock at the door, I kept a baseball bat next to the door - just in case and had had a spy hole fitted when the locks were changed. I was surprised to see it was Jack, one of Henry’s friends. He and I got on well but I assumed after Henry and I’s falling out that I wouldn’t be seeing any of them, nevertheless I opened the door with a smile. “Hi Jack, how’s it going?” we exchanged the usual pleasantries and I got the kettle on whilst he had a look around. My knuckles were still far from healed, still a nice shade of green and I was fairly clumsy still with my right hand. Jack took one look at it and started swearing to high heaven, I explained very briefly what happened trying to make a joke out of it but he saw right through it. In truth this was the first time I’d had to say it out loud to someone in person, telling female friends on the phone you could smile through the tears and get over it but having someone there it wasn’t quite so easy to hide. When I explained the full version to Jack he was nearly livid and jumping out of his seat to call the Police especially after I explained Justin had turned up a few times and gotten into the building or when that failed sat outside in his car waiting. It felt good to have an ally but I knew he was going to ask about Henry eventually and when he did it was just as painful as I thought it would be.  
“So what’s Henry been doing about all of this? Surely he’s got some input I mean you two are practically joined at the hip aren’t you?”  
“Actually we haven’t spoken in nearly five weeks.” Jack’s jaw dropped. “He said he didn’t want to hear about it any more and not to call him so I didn’t” I shrugged trying to ignore the tightness in my chest, “my girlfriends helped me find a locksmith, you know, get the spy hole, new locks, new deadbolt, even my new friend over there” I indicated to the baseball bat but Jack just shook his head in disbelief.  
“Jesus, you two are as stubborn as each other, do you know that?” I looked at him questioningly but he refused to elaborate further. He left shortly after but with a promise to call round again soon and once I’d agreed to call him should any further issues arise from Justin. I reluctantly agreed but it felt nice to have someone back on my side.

 

“you have 1 new message, message received July 10th at 1am - Happy Birthday to you, squashy red noses and goo, get well soon snot bags so we can get drunk and eat cake, Henry - end of messages” Ugh. I hate the flu and what makes it worse is that I’m holed up all alone when it’s raining outside and blowing a gale and Mr Clever is sunning himself away on location for 3 weeks. Ass. Hole.

 

“Oh good afternoon, sorry to whom am I speaking?” puzzled, especially as they’d rung me but I gave my name to the women on the other end of the phone. “Ah brilliant just the person, listen, I need to ask you a favour there’s been a bit of an issue and I need you to come down and see if you can talk to him he trusts you and from what I hear you might be able to slap some sense into him. Oh and I can send a car as well so you don’t have to worry about transport. If you just tell me where to send it and I’ll have it there in a jiffy.”

“i’m sorry, I’m a little lost. Who are you?”

“Oh right sorry, where are my manners, I’m Nat.”

“Right, er.. Nat who?”

“Oh you know me, Nat, the one who organises, well, everyone”

“Sorry, I’m still not with you…”

“Geez, what do you and Henry talk about then?”

“So you work with Henry…?”

“Of course I do hun, I spend my life making sure his perfectly shaped ass is in the right place in the right time wearing the right things!” oh.

“ok, now that we’ve cleared that up, what exactly is it you want me to do?”

“Look, I can’t go into details over the phone but he really needs a friend right now and all I’ve been hearing about for the last 6 months is how great you are so I’m thinking you can put that to good use and help us all out”

“Oh…” I’m not quite sure what to say, I’m flattered to say the least and I find myself blushing immensly.

“So would you mind giving me your address so we can get this show on the road?” I quickly pull myself into some sort of sembelance of togetherness and tell this Nat where I am. “Great, we’ll be there in 15 minutes. I sure as hell hope he wasn’t exaggerating hun, for all our sakes.”

 

“Would it kill them to serve pizza? I mean fancy h’oudorves are all well and good but where’s the real food?” Henry grins at me as a tinkling laugh is heard behind us.  
“just ignore them” he says gripping my elbow and leading me forward along the buffet table. I don’t even really know why I’m here, dressed in some impossible gown that probably cost more than my flat altogether dressed up to the nines with heels that make needles look fat. Then again the company wasn’t so bad. The food was good, the champagne exquisite, the music in the background was well chosen and of course Henry had promised that if I did this we would grab some beers, snacks and head back to mine to catch up properly over some good old fashioned quests. Yes, we weren’t just friends we were nerd friends.  
As we left at the end of the night, my feet about to fall off and Henry’s ears about to leave town from listening to my whining all evening he finally did the chivalrous thing and swept me off my feet, I naturally in my slightly drunken state squawked like some undignified sore throated parrot when he did so without warning and then promptly enjoyed every second as he swept me down the stairs and helped me into the waiting car. So chivalry really wasn’t dead at all.

‘Cavill caught in cheating scandal with plus sized mystery woman”’

‘Heavy sided homewrecker wreaks havoc on Cavill-Whitaker relationship’

‘So Henry likes his extras on the heavy side’

And those were the polite ones gracing the tabloid front pages, not to mention the tweets, facebook messages, memes, vines and god knows what else. I sat with my head in my hands as Henry, Nat and James, Henry’s PR rep, worked on damage control.  
“I’m so sorry, I honestly didn’t think anything would happen like this” I smiled a small watery smile up at him, it was a difficult pill to swallow being called plus sized homewrecker on major news tabloids with pictures of yourself in what you thought was a really nice gown taken from every unflattering angle man can think of. Then adding fuel to the fire someone even leaked my comment about pizza and they were having a field day with it.

 

“Look, let’s get one thing straight here you may be little nerd buddies with my Henry but that is all you will ever be. He is MY Fiance. Mine. So keep your grubby, underclass, fat, un-manicured hands to yourself. Alright?! He is not meant for the likes of you, he is pure class and you are not. Am I making myself clear?”  
I gulp and nod before responding, my voice coming out high pitched and squeaky “Crystal”  
“Good, now we’re having a dinner party next week and Henry’s going to invite you but considering everything we’ve just discussed I think you’ll find it’ll make your life much easier if you find yourself to be otherwise engaged for the forseeable future, don’t you think?”

 

“Hush little lady, don’t you cry, mama’s gonna buy you a er…” oh god, what was it?? “a mocking bird” phew, yeah smooth… “and if that mocking bird don’t sing, mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring” I gently rocked the small bundle in my arms, singing softly to them what little words I could remember but their breathing was beginning to slow and I could feel them relaxing in my arms. We could all breath a sign of relief now.

 

“and the nominees for Best Actor are-”  
“Did you see her scar! OMG, how horrific has she not heard about cover up?-” Just breath. I can do this.  
“-OMG if I had something like that on my skin I’d never be able to leave the house!-” Oh god. When will this all stop. I pressed the heels of my palms deep into my eyes screw my make up.  
“- She should go into a ugly home!” ENOUGH!  
“I’m sorry Henry, I can’t do this anymore. Please, stay. I just need some air…” I quickly rose from my seat and dashed from the room hoping to get out of sight before the tears spilled out. I couldn’t watch. I couldn’t do it. After everything we’d been through I thought I was strong enough but I guess I was wrong. I knew coming out here was a bad idea, wearing this dress was a bad idea but he had wanted it so badly and it meant so much to him. I had tried, he had to give me that.

 

“Being up here and accepting this award should be a happy occassion but it’s not. This morning an answer to a question made me the happiest man on earth and then for my name to be the answer to this question I should be ecstatic right now. I should be over the moon but I’m not and it’s down to the people in this room that I’m not. See there’s no doubt that this award, this speech all leads to one wonderful human being who I would not be up here today without but you, the people in this room, there are those among you who tore her down, who victimised her, who made her feel like she didn’t belong and why? Because she has the bravery to stand her and show off all the markings that life has given her. There’s no doubt that all of you are aware of the events that happened at the airport incident where so many innocent people lost their lives. You should also be aware that this amazing woman saved so many lives that day including my own. She bears so many marks that show her courage that show how brave she was, how selfless she was that day and yet you mocked her for it. Called her ugly, worthless, unnatural. This woman, this amazing woman who took a bullet to save someone she’d never met was reduced to a sobbing mess because of some of the people in this room. I was once proud to work among you and now I’m ashamed. Ashamed to be classed as one of you if that is what we are reduced to. This amazing woman made me the happiest I ever been in my life and I had hoped to bring her up here with me and introduce you all to her and announce together that she has agreed to be my wife but she couldn’t face it, she couldn’t face you and I was fully prepared to take her home and do whatever I could to prove to her that you were all wrong but she insisted that we carry on, that she’d get over it. She shouldn’t have to do that. So I urge each and everyone of you to next time think before you speak out, think before you insult someone - to their face or not. Think first, speak second. We’re all Human, let’s try acting like it.”

 

So this is how it ends, huh. All my life I wanted to get outside the box, do something different, be someone different but now I’m lying here on the floor bleeding having pushed a random stranger out of the way of a bullet I kinda feel like it’s a bit of a cliché. It’s also really fucking painful. I mean I thought if you were dying you’d feel all serene but nope. Doesn’t work like that apparently. Even now when I’m struggling to keep my eyes open it still fucking hurts and now I’m gonna go to hell for swearing. Wait, if it’s in my head and not out loud does it even count?

 

Running footsteps. Not enough time to leave. What do we do? What do we do? There’s several sets of footsteps coming down the corridor behind our heads and we’re in no position to run. It’s just the 5 of us left now so we do the only thing we can, we hide.  
The footsteps burst into the room and halt. We all hold our breaths waiting for something. “It’s clear, we can rest here for now.” I shoot a confused look over at Ralph and he shrugs. From the sound of it there’s three of them in the room, one definitely male, the other two we don’t know yet. We wait a little longer to see what will happen. “Do you think there are any more survivors?” says the first voice and another male voice answers. “I dunno man, I haven’t seen hide nor hair of anyone else alive yet.” So they’re in the same boat as us. That confirms it, we’re gonna come out. I nod to Ralph and we slowly push open the door of the cupboard we’ve squeezed into. Ralph goes out first and slowly straightens up, his slow southern drawl introduces us all to the newcomers. I help the others out of their hiding places before grabbing Lily’s hand and taking her forward to greet the newcomers. It’s only when I look up from my crouch on the floor beside her does my heart stop.

 

There he is.

 

He’s alive.

 

He’s here. He’s alive.

 

That’s all it takes and I run for him, trying to hold in the sobs of relief. He catches me, his eyes wide in disbelief, he’s got questions I can feel him bursting with them but for now I need to hold him. To make sure that he’s real. “How? What- what are you doing here?” I finally release him, wiping the tears from my eyes so I can answer him properly. “Surprise?” I say a little lamely. He shakes his head, confused. “I booked the seat next to yours, well technically Nat did, but I wanted to be there for you.” I pause to wipe away a few tears. “I don’t need kryptonite or whatever to know that this is as hard for you as it is for me and I couldn’t bare to think of you going through everything with work plus the move here on your own so, here I am?” Henry’s eyes brim with unshed tears and I can tell by he look on his face that he doesn’t know what to say so I just wrap my arms around him and let him bury his head into my neck. We hold each other tight and I can feel a slight dampness on my neck from his tears but I don’t care. I need him and he needs me. After a few moments he draws away, his eyes still red rimmed and he clears his throat before speaking. “Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” I shake my head at him, still finding it a little surreal to have him here in front of me. I grab his hand in mine just so I can feel his skin, just so I can feel that he’s real. The other two with him were both members of the crew and we do introductions. They’re both young and funny guys, trying really hard to make light of the situation for everyone’s sake including Lily. She’s trying really hard not to be shy around them and they’re doing a good job keeping her spirits up. We fill each other in on what we know about what’s going on which isn’t a huge amount. They have had some good news though and have seen signs of emergency services around but have been unable to reach them safely.  
Henry explained they’d been checking in when it had started. There was definitely some unfriendly fire going on and they had lost the two staff members who had initially escaped with them. I wrapped my arms around him again. I didn’t know what words to say to comfort him right now, sometimes though there are no words.

 

“14 down, 5 and 2, pop song released by Jason Derulo in 2013”

“Got any letters?” I ask chewing on the end of the pen, Henry usually moaned at me for doing this but today he’s in another world. This is our Sunday thing. Even when he’s on location we made a pact to try and do one plain boring normal thing a week, it helps both of us stay connected, stay grounded.

“Er.. both begin with M I think” his voice comes out a little higher than normal and I shoot him a confused look but he clears his throat and frowns back down at the paper.

“Hmm, I’m not sure, but 11 across that’s Dream catcher”

“Ah yes, you’re right, well done smarty pants” he teases, poking me with his pen. I squeak in protest especially when I wipe my cheek and realise he’s actually drawn on me, I look over at him and he’s frowning down at the paper far too hard with a twinkle in his eyes, this means war. I lunge at him and he easily overpowers me laughing all the while as we go through the motions of wrestling without even trying, I give a raw of mock rage and decide if I can’t reach his face I’m gonna draw all over his hand instead! It takes him a few seconds to realise what I’m up to and by that time I’ve managed to write ‘Henry is a big’ over the back of his hand before he grabs me, making me squeak again and it’s so easy for him to steal my pen and pin me under his arm that he’s barely even moved from his spot on the sofa. I pout and wine and at him, trying unsuccessfully to gain my pen back. He tuts and chides my childish behaviour to which I poke my tongue out. He stares down at me, our faces less than an inch from each other and he utters in a dark dangerous tone “Don’t poke it out if you’re not willing to use it.” His eyes have darkened and with that husky tone a thousand and one naughty images rush to mind but before I can comprehend what to do next he’s pulled away and is back to the crossword.

“Come on, 14 down” I roll my eyes at him and wiggle around until I’m lying on my stomach half sprawled across his lap my arms wrapped round one of his bent knees. A warm hand runs down my back in a comforting gesture and I sigh happily. “I love you, you crazy woman, you know that?”

“I’m only crazy because being in love with you does such things to me - besides who else would put up with you?” I counter and his laugh reverberates through him.

“Come on, 14 down“

I whine at him, “I don’t know pop culture Henry and besides that’s ancient, google it?” so it’s his turn to whine about my lack of musical knowledge, reliance of technology etc. Etc. To be fair at the point I stopped listening. When he finally finished moaning I just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine, you want me to google it?” I smile and nod at him. I have to shift so he can go and get his tablet so I curl up into a ball and wriggle further under the comforter whilst waiting for his return. When he returns he stands beside me making that adorable concentration face he does and typing with index finger only and I grin to myself.  
“Right, 14 down, popular song released by Jason Derulo in 2013 7 letters, 5 and 2.” I look up at him expectantly and begin to frown as he gets down on one knee so he’s at my level. “Marry me” he says.

“Gimme the pen then” I state grabbing the paper from the coffee table

“Marry me”

“Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time, now gimme the pen!”

“No, you see, I don’t think you’re getting this love, here” he passed me the tablet and I pull a face, what am I supposed to do with this? He’s rummaging in his pocket and pulls out something small. Something shiny. That’s not. It can’t. He can’t. My eyebrows have risen so high they must be somewhere in my hair line by now and my mouth is open, gathering flies. “Let’s try that again, will you marry me?” I can’t do anything other than let out a very high pitched squeak and I throw myself at him. So many emotions, I’m laughing, I’m crying, no scratch that sobbing, but laughing I think I’m going to explode!

“So it that a yes?” He asks to my shoulder because I’m hugging him so tightly I don’t think even Superman could break my hold.

“Oh god yes, a thousand times yes” I gradually let him go and he takes a moment to wipe my tears away before taking my shaking left hand and sliding the most amazing ring onto it. It’s small, delicate but perfect. Intricate details with enough sparkle to shine but not enough to be overbearing. “it’s perfect, just like you” I say (mostly to the ring) staring at it on my hand.

 

My mouth opens in a silent scream as all we can here is the never ending rain of bullets. My arms are wrapped tight around Lily and Henry is wrapped around the two of us, all three of us shake in fear as one unit, one bundle of terror together. Tears run down my face even though I’m trying so hard to be brave but I’m so frightened. I steal a glance at Henry and I hope he knows how much I love him right now but in case he doesn’t I repeat it over and over again muttering it under my breath and I can feel him hold us both just that but tighter. I don’t know how long it goes on for but it feels like a lifetime and then just like that it stops. Silence rings through and we can hear footsteps, running, moving around, shouts in English of the word “Clear” are heard every now and again and then the tannoy crackles into life, all of us terrified of what we’re going to hear. The first announcement is in a language I don’t understand and then comes one in broken english. It’s the Police, the threat has been eliminated, we are safe, they are urging us all to come out, the rescue mission has started, we can go home. A bubble of laughter escapes me and it echoes throughout the empty hall as the realisation of it all hits home.  
Slowly and gingerly we extridate ourselves from our hiding spots and with Henry holding one hand and Lily holding the other we make our move out into the open. I keep glancing up at Henry, it doesn’t seem like it’s quite real, he was my real life knight in shining armour and we can go home. We can go home.  
We make it out into the main hall and I was suprised to see how many people are emerging from the various corridors. I feel Lily pause and then let her hand go as two people coming from an entrance near us scream her name and she screams for them, running into their waiting open arms. Just the sight of it alone is enough to bring tears to my eyes and I bring a cuff up to my lips to bite on. Henry and I watch in silence for a few moments, the only communication between us is through our connected hands. Fingers intertwined. Thumbs brushing back and forth. Rough skin, soft skin, cuts and grazes it doesn’t matter because he’s real and he’s here.  
Lily’s tearful parents come and greet us, this is one of those moments when words aren’t quite enough, tears, hugs, more tears, a few sobs and a few more hugs. Lily clings to them like a limpit crab and it’s a heart warming sight. She stand between her parents holding both their hands as we walk towards the authorities, smiles of relief on their faces. By chance I take one last look back at the ruined building and something doesn’t quite look right and then I don’t think I just react, I move and push, something bites and I fall. There’s shouting, hurried words and pain. Lots of pain.

 

“Please come, I was being serious when I said I can’t do this without you…” I want to think he’s joking, but he’s so quiet, so nervous and right now, standing in the mirror adjusting his tie I can’t help it. He looks so adorably lost it makes my heart crumble. I take a deep breath and look down at the ring now gracing the third finger on my left hand before reaching up to unzip the garment bag he produced. Oh hell, what have I gotten myself into?

 

“Today I stand in front of someone I met by chance, the biggest or should I say shortest, nerd I have ever met and I stand here in front of her because for some reason she agreed to spend the rest of her life fighting battles with me. I promise to get the things down off the top shelf for you, to not kill the spiders but to throw them out the window, to honour you when you beat me in the game and in life and most importantly to love you for each and every moment of eternity”

“I stand here today in front of someone who taught me the value of laughter, the value of love and the value of life. Someone I met in one of those moments in life when it just happens for some inexplicable reason but I’m so glad it did. I promise to spend my life getting the things from the bottom shelf for you, I promise to share my chocolate, my laughter, my tears, and my heart with you. I promise to let you win now and again, promise to support you through kryptonite and to love you for all eternity.”

“By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off a dream I had, I met Henry Cavill once back when he was dating Ellen Whitaker, pre their engagement and pre Superman and he was utterly charming. A little bit of snob but then again I think that was her influence and Ellen is well... not my favourite person. Glad they're not together any more! 
> 
> Not betad as you can probably tell! Sorry if their are any major mistakes, i have a new text to speech software and i'm still getting the hang of it all!


End file.
